Home Alone
by pretty misty blue
Summary: What happens if Spinelli and TJ are by themmselves and they are 18! Rated T. No negative thoughts cause its clean or it would have been reated M. Please read and review if you want, no pressure.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own recess. Im just trying to bring it back with this story. Maybe other people will write more storeis about it.

* * *

I was on my bed watching wresting. I was mad because I saw this match about a thousand times. I know the moves already. I'm learning karaoke now. Right now, I have been watching some Kong fu movies ever since. I'm 18 right now. Everybody else in the gang is 19. We finished high school and we are at summer break waiting for college. I think I grew up over the years. I have grown my hair out to go to the center of my back and now have some red streaks in my hair. I have a punk skater style. I lost my boots and hat too. Vince still wears a jersey and jeans but is dating Gretchen now. I know surprising. Gretchen lost the pigtails and let her hair hang. She wears a blue tang top with a black skirt that hit her knees. She doesn't wear her glasses unless she studies. Her and Vince been together since we started high school. Mikey lost a LOT of weight. He has the same clothes though. Gus got ripped!! All that military work from his dad actually made him a man. And then there is TJ. He didn't change much which I like. He still has baggy pants and a white t-shirt. Instead of a gray jacket it's a black jacket. Today was Friday so we all go gather at TJ's house to have fun. I guess I will call Gretchen to see what she up to. We became real close over the years. By the third ring she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gretchen, what you doing?"

"Getting in a very well dressed outfit and put on a little makeup." Yes both of us got a little girlie.

"Why, we are only going to be hanging at TJ's house?"

"Well…you see um… me and Vince are going on a date tonight."

"Can't you hold it off till later it tomorrow?"

"Nope, Vince said it was very special and planed it for months."

"So?"

"SO? SPIN THIS IS SPECIAL TO ME!!"

"OK, OK!! I'm sorry I get it."

"Alright Spin, I got to go. Bye."

"Bye."

I can't believe she is not coming! Oh well it will be only Mikey and TJ will be there. Gus has to do some training with his dad. I guess I call TJ to tell him the news. I dialed his number waiting for him to answer. I don't know why but I have his weird feeling in my stomach every time I talk to him.

"Hello?"Hey TJ, you can not believe what I just heard from Gretchen!!"

"She not coming beprospcause she is going to a special date with Vince?"

" Wow. Vince already told you?"

"Yep, Just like how Mikey told me he is not coming because he and upside down girl have a date."

"Why?"

"Because their going out. It's kinda obvious.

"No duh!! What I want to know is why no one is coming if they know Fridays are our hang out day. Its bad enough Gust is in the military and we barley see him!"

" Spin, calm down. It will just be us two. That's cool right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Suddenly I started sweating and that weird feeling in my stomach is dancing all over my body. I dont know if it is because I like TJ or Im sick. Oh yeah! I like my friend Tj too.

"Ok then. Wear somthing real nice, Formal, to my house. Were gonna go out today.

"Why formal?"

"Its a surprise. Be there at 8:00." then he hung up before I could any thing.

Is he asking me out or is just a friend thing? I dont know but that weird feeling is back again. I think I'm gonna vomit!!

* * *

Thanks for reading. Chaper 2 will up soon!! please review the story and I hope you like it!!


	2. Chapter 2

I did what he said and started to get ready.

I took a nice shower with my favorite fragrance, twilight woods. (It exactly smells great. I have some myself.) The shower took about 10 minutes. I took out this dress I got from Mickey for my birthday last month. He thought it would come in handy someday. I never knew he would be sooo right. It was a dark purple and black dress. It reached all the way down to my ankles and a flowing graceful way. The dark purple was at the top of the dress and as it went father down it became darker until it was black. It was a strapless dress with a small minny black jacket that went with it. I had black heels that were not too high and easy to walk in. I thought I look ok. I put on makeup when I was down. (Can't explain makeup because I don't wear any and I don't pay attention to it) Right now it was 7:40. It will take about 10 minutes to TJ's house.

I really didn't know what to expect now. I still didn't know if we were going on a date or just as friends. That feeling in my stomach is getting worst the more I think about it. I have to calm down. I looked at the clock again and wow. I spent 10 minutes just thinking. I better start going.

AT TJ'S HOUSE

I knocked on the door waiting for him to answer. I took a deep breath and the door open to reveal TJ wearing a dark jeans a fancy white down shirt. I was shook! I was here wearing something super fancy like to a rich fancy ball and dressed like he just going to church.

"Wow. I didn't think you would go overboard?"

"Overboard? You said fancy and that what you got? What happen?"

"I thought you were going to wear like a skirt and a pretty blouse but ok."

"Now I feel like an idiot wearing this. I got to go change my clothes." I was about to turn around but I don't how and tripped but TJ caught me.

"You ok?" he said in concern in his voice that made that feeling in my stomach even worst.

"Yeah I guess." I could feel the blush in my face.

"You know what? Maybe we shouldn't go out and stay at my place to night."

"But I got dress and everything and… and whatever it doesn't matter." We went inside the house and we sat on the couch. I took off my heels and got relaxed. TJ sat next to me. We decided to watch a movie. We didn't care what it was so whatever was on TV we watched it. I felt TJ was watching me so I turned to face him. He just smiled.

"You do look good. I wish I had a camera." He smiled

"Thanks and I know I do" I smirked.

"Where you was take me anyway?" I asked out of curiosity

" Red Lobster."

'" What!! I dressed formal for that! You can look I like a hippie or a hobo and eat their naturally."(To me Red lobster is not formal at all. It is a real fun place and I love going there ;)

"Yep. DO you want to play a game?""Sure, how about 20 questions?"

"OK. I go first. Would you ever forget about me if you moved away?"

"No way, I love hanging with you and I-"

Wow I almost said I loved him!  
"And you what?"

"My turn now. There are no double questions" I thought for a second for a good question. Well maybe I should tell him how I feel but I need to know if he likes me back.

"Do you like anybody, like a crush?" He didn't say anything for a while. I started to get worry and that feeling in my stomach is getting worst, if that was even possible.

"Yes I do." He finally said.

"Who?" The anxiety was in my voice.

"Nope, no double questions remember? Now what where you about to say on my first question

Damn!! I wish he forgot about that. I guess it has to come out sometime.

"I was about to say that I love hanging out with you and I love you."

"What?"

"I love you." I repeated regretting this stupid game. There was silence for a whole 2 minutes and I didn't even look in his eyes and he kissed me. I was shocked but I'm not complaining. He pulled back and we looked at each other.

"I love you too." We both smiled. Maybe we should be alone at his house more often.

* * *

Finished!! I didn't really want to write this story no more but i sucked it in and finished it. Please review!! Also After I finished my first chapter in the past a few other people wrote more Recess sotires. i was so happy . We keeping the show alive!!!yes!! ALso I am changing my name to blue world.

This is Wuzlov for the last time signing out as this name..


End file.
